Chocolate
by LittleWhoMouse
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have some fun with chocolate Nutella body paint. Can be read as either Ten or Tentoo


_Hope you enjoy ^_~_

* * *

The Doctor tightened his grip on the bars of the headboard and gritted his teeth. "Are you almost done?" he rasped, trying desperately to keep himself still.

Rose, straddled across his thighs with his semi-hard cock resting against her belly, leaned back to admire her work. The Doctor's naked torso was covered with swirls of Nutella body paint. Absentmindedly, she began to suck some of the chocolate-hazelnut from the tips of her fingers as she debated on giving him an extra coating around his nipples. Feeling the Doctor twitch against her, she looked up into dark half-lidded eyes. With a tongue-in-teeth smile, she swirled a finger around his belly button and then rose up onto her knees. "Done."

"Good," he said, tugging at the silken ropes around his wrists. "Now, you can let me go."

She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of him. "But shouldn't I clean you up first?" she asked as she bent her head to lick some of the chocolate from his collar bone.

"I thought – " His breath hitched as Rose's teeth grazed his skinned. "I thought the deal was – FUCK!" Rose gently bit his nipple and then laved and soothed it with her tongue.

"Deals can change," she said looking up at him. "Or at least that's what you told me last time." She dragged her nails down his side and watched as he threw his head back with a guttural groan.

"Rose, please," he rasped as she began to nip and lick across his chest to his other nipple. The Doctor bucked against her, but she pushed him back down with a hand against his hip. She was driving him mad. She'd curved her back to keep most of her body off him. But he could still feel the tip of breasts sway across his skin, and she let the head of his cock graze up along her body as she made her way down until suddenly – "Fuck!"

She looked up with a wicked grin as she squeezed her breasts around him. There was a dark tempest brewing in his eyes and she could see the dimples in his cheeks as he desperately tried to keep control. She dipped her head and licked some of the pre-cum from his tip. The sweetness from the Nutella and the slight bitterness from him made her hum.

Letting go of her breasts, she shifted down so she could take him into her mouth. She looked at him as she licked up his length and swirled her tongue around his head. She loved watching him like this; dark eyes hooded, and mouth slightly open, panting for breath. He was always his most honest during these moments.

"Please, please, Rose," she heard him beg. Bracing her hands on either side of his hips and relaxing her throat, she slowly moved down him until her lips touch his base. Carefully, she rocked her head back and forth as she swallowed around him. Comfortable with the rhythm she set up, she moved a hand down between her legs and began to gently rub herself.

The Doctor strained against the ropes, wanting to reach her as he chanted her name until all he could manage was 'O, O, O'. Slowly and carefully, she pulled him out of her mouth, giving him one last hard suck before she let him go with a pop. Eyes opened wide, he tried to beg her to finish but all he could manage was a helpless moan.

She wrapped a hand around him and began to firmly stroke him up and down. Using the hand between her thighs, she slipped her fingers inside herself and mimicked the movement of her other hand. Finally wet and ready, she pushed herself up and straddled him.

Looking down at the Doctor, she noticed him eyeing her wet glistening fingers. She raised her hand to his lips and he eager lapped the moisture from her fingertips. He loved her taste; sharp, refreshing and just a little bit sweet like a Braeburn apple.

She moved hand and leaned down to press her lips to his. Open mouth, tongues gently stroking, one breathing in as the breathed out. Rose rubbed herself against his length, imitating the back and forth of their tongues before she finally shifted a hand between them and readied herself against him. Suddenly pushing away from him, she arched her back with guttural moan, her nailing raking down his chest as she slipped herself all the way down him.

The Doctor gritted his teeth as felt her warm liquid heat. Already so close, he knew he wouldn't last long so he raised his legs, digging his heels into the mattress of the bed, and tried to help Rose as she rocked against him.

Looking up at her with her head thrown back and her eyes closed in concentration; he wished he could touch her. Feel the weight of her breasts in the palms of his hands. Graze his tongue up along the delicate skin of her neck until her reached her lips. He wanted to take her bottom lip between his teeth; nibble and suck on it. But Rose stayed maddeningly out of reach.

He wanted to call to her, to plead with her to lower her head to his, but then she twisted her hips, clenched around him just so, and he was lost. He yanked hard against the ropes needing her hands in his as he came. Luckily she seemed to know or maybe even needed it too as she threaded her fingers through his and gripped his hands as tightly as she gripped him below. With one last shout, she collapsed against him, hands still clasped.

Rose took a moment to catch her breath before she let him go and pushed herself up so she could untie the ropes around his wrists. She leaned over him, breasts grazing tantalizing close but he held himself still until his second hand fell free.

"Doctor," she groaned as she felt his tongue on her breast and a hand slid down her side, stopping to knead her bum. "We really should – Oh god!" she cried as his teeth grazed her nipple.

"We really should what, Rose?" he asked as he kissed his way across to her other breast.

It took her a moment to remember how to form a coherent sentence. "We should shower. Bit of a – a – a mess," she gasped.

He let go of her breast with a soft pop and looked at her. "Wouldn't be such a mess if you hadn't wanted to use the Nutella."

Rose laughed as she tried to get up. "You're the one who bought it and started making all those suggestions."

"Because a chocolate-hazelnut Rose sounded delicious," he said, rolling her onto her back.

"I much prefer the Doctor version." She leaned up to lick some chocolate she missed along his collarbone.

"What is it you said the other day?" he asked as he reached over to bedside table for the pot of Nutella. "Something about me having to learn to share a bit more? Make things fifty-fifty?" Scooping out a generous portion, he looked down at her and waggled his eyebrows. "Bit hypocritical of you if you don't do the same."

"That's not – oh didn't expect it to be cold!"

"I'll warm it up soon enough."

She swatted his arm. "And that's not what I meant about shaRING!" Rose scrapped her fingers into the Doctor's hair as his swirled his tongue along her breast.

Licking his lips, he rose up and looked at with a wide wicked grin. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Rose flopped against the bed. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

The Doctor happily hummed as painted two little hearts of chocolate around her naval.

"The things I do for you," she sighed, reaching up to stroke a hand along his jaw.

Leaning forward, the Doctor gently kissed her. "Are well worth it for the things I'm going to be doing to you."

Rose couldn't agree more.


End file.
